


Demons, Demons Everywhere...

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouraku and Ukitake have crashed Byakuya's family gathering and Renji's first order of business is to get the situation under control.  Only, like so many things involving Byakuya's family, Renji isn't sure everything goes QUITE according to plan...  the question is, does Byakuya appreciate Renji's efforts or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons, Demons Everywhere...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the extended hiatus. I won't point out the curious coincidence that there was no Bleach last week either.... *KIDDING!*
> 
> Anyway, I'm now back from my family vacation to Washington, DC to bring you a slightly longer than usual installment. Enjoy!
> 
> Some minor SPOILER WARNINGS for more recent chapters. However, this chapter should be able to be enjoyed without knowledge of the events and don't, by their nature, absolutely give anything away. It's just hints and building towards the canon reveal.

As Ukitake poured the sake, Renji glanced around the room. All the Kuchiki family groupings stared politely at their own plates, but the gentle murmur of conversation had evaporated. The room was silent with curiosity. Clearly, every ear had turned to the dais. And, what? Kyōraku was going to just start talking about the kagama that Byakuya hired?

That wasn’t going to go over well.

Renji was in uniform. He felt like he ought to be able to use that to some advantage, you know, like bustle these two off to the office. But, it was too late. If he’d been able to intercept them in the hall or at the door, it would be as good as done, but the captains were seated and the servants were frantically trying to catch up serving them various courses.

Byakuya sat there like a stone, as if he hoped the sheer force of his disapproval could make the two captains disappear into thin air.

Rukia looked vaguely trapped, like she wished she could do something but was caught between devotion to her brother and loyalty to her captain.

Kyōraku was going to lead this show in a second, unless Renji did something. 

“Don’t you think business like that is best saved for the office, sir?” Renji said, mostly not snarling. Okay, he’d totally growled that. He could tell by the startled way both captains jumped back in surprise at his tone. A smarter guy should probably back down, but instead, Renji added, “This is a family dinner, ain’t it? I was always told you should keep politics out of such things.”

Letting out one of his signature belly laughs, Kyōraku said, “Ah, Shiro, did you ever think the day would come when I’d be schooled in table manners by one so young?”

Ah, fuck. Kyōraku didn’t say, but he might as well have: not just too young, but someone of the wrong class, too. 

Renji’s cheeks went bright red. No doubt, everyone in this room was thinking about how Renji was always overstepping—especially after last night and all the shit that went down with the mon and Aunt Masama. He should just shut up. Why did Byakuya keep insisting Renji come to these things? He always fucked them up. For crying out loud, he was batting oh for two.

Renji’s head was bowed so he saw Byakuya’s hand slide under the cover of the table to give Renji’s knee a supportive squeeze as he said, “Renji only says what I can not. You are welcome to our table, but we will discuss the matter of Daisuke in a more appropriate venue.”

More chuckling from Kyōraku, who elbowed his partner dramatically, “Oh ho! A united front! These two are formidable when they work together.”

“Stop teasing the boys, Shunsui,” Ukitake admonished. 

“And what fun is that?” Kyōraku laughed, downing his sake in one big gulp. “Next you’ll tell me to stop flirting with the ladies!”

Rukia giggled a little at that. 

Renji wasn’t sure why, but he suspected most of the women in the Gotei found Kyōraku amusing, like they all knew he was harmless because he was clearly so smitten with Ukitake. 

It must be some kind of feminine ‘gaydar,’ because Renji never did understand how Kyōraku got away with all that. The guy was huge, built like a bear, and he carried two demons of immeasurable power. Yet when he leered at the women, they just laughed him off, even though if Kyōraku pushed it even a little bit… 

A slight shudder prickled down Renji’s spine. That guy scared the shit out of him. Twice as much now that Renji’d heard the rumors that Kyōraku’s shikai involved literally jumping out of the shadows and stabbing people in the back.

And... children’s games.

Like that wasn’t creepy as shit.

No wonder dude went on a bender afterwards. Renji took a sip of the sake. Damn, that was smooth, and with such a delicate hint of something floral. 

Kyōraku must have noticed Renji’s reaction to the drink because he smiled and nodded, “Good, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir, very,” Renji agreed, taking another little sip before setting the bowl back down. He was going to have to pace himself. It would be easy to get wasted on something like that, and gods knew what he’d say if he actually got drunk.

“I’d like to try it,” the heir said, suddenly reminding everyone he was there.

“No,” Byakuya said, his voice like a hammer on a steel drum.

Ukitake, who had been reaching for the bottle, startled, his eyes wide. Kyōraku, who apparently found everything funny, said, “One taste won’t harm him! In fact, given he’s part of my family’s lineage, I should think he’d have quite the tolerance, wouldn’t you, my boy?”

“That, Shunsui, is what I fear most,” Byakuya said. “He’s my charge. I won’t have him turning into a Kyōraku sot.”

“Ouch,” laughed Kyōraku. He feigned deep injury, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Mr. Byakuya. I’m terribly hurt,” Kyōraku said, sounding anything but. Then, he chuckled again, “You know, I really am the exception. Most of the Kyōraku have made perfectly decent, un-troublesome nobles. Not a scandal among them.”

Renji winced.

Not like Byakuya, given that scandal had followed him since Hisana. And… here was Rukia and himself, sitting there like lovely reminders of Byakuya’s scandalous history.

Yeah… this was getting super-awkward in a hurry. 

Ukitake seemed to twig to it, too. “You’ll have to forgive my Shunsui, Byakuya,” Ukitake said. “The battle for Fake Karakura Town took a lot out of us all.”

“Ah,” Byakuya said, his hand leaving Renji’s knee. Renji felt its sudden absence keenly, almost like a slap. “Of course. Demons.”

‘Demons.’ There was a lot of derision in the way Byakuya had all but spit out that word. 

Renji frowned, feeling as if that barb was partly aimed at him. Was this part of Byakuya’s whole issue with Zabimaru? Had Kyōraku tormented Byakuya somehow while under the ‘influence’ of his twin demons?

The servants came with some dessert or other, but Renji hardly noticed what it was. Something green, vaguely citrus-y. Ukitake picked up on some small talk with Rukia, leaving Renji, Byakuya, and Kyōraku all staring off in various directions—not looking at each other, not talking.

The heir took in the whole dynamic, quietly, in a way that made Renji wonder if he’d inherited Kyōraku’s ability to fade into the shadows. Because, shit, until the kid talked a few moments ago, it was like he’d disappeared.

Renji let out a quiet, private sigh. This sucked. Just once this week, he’d like to have a nice, quiet meal with Byakuya, one with no fuck-ups or political bullshit maneuvering or… fucking demons.

Zabimaru hissed.

Renji instantly regretted that last thought. He’d be nothing without Zabimaru, but, damn it, things had gotten so… tangled ever since that night they brought Rukia back. He’d been getting so close to Zabimaru. That had been the first time he’d really been able to call the demon inside him intentionally, at command, and everything since—even bankai—felt…

Felt…

…one step removed?

Like, he was putting on the costume of closeness, but that somehow Zabimaru wasn’t fully integrated any more… or… Renji shook his head. Eh, it was probably the stupid purification ritual getting in the way. It’d come back after enough time. Urahara said it would.

Right, ‘cuz that guy never lied.

Shit. 

Well, now that they weren’t rushing to fight Aizen, he and Zabimaru could spend some quality time training. After all the humiliating fights in Hueco Mundo, Renji was more determined than ever to get stronger. Clearly, Byakuya was right about him. He didn’t really own bankai yet.

But, first things first: he had to bring Zabimaru back from the fog of the purification rite. The nue hadn’t manifested itself even once since then, and they barely talked. It was making Renji uneasy. Maybe he’d actually try meditating instead of just fighting through it. Renji laughed at himself at that thought. Like Zabimaru, a nue, a demon of misfortune, would ever come closer with some peaceful dreaming…

If only.

Because maybe if the zanpakutō was more peaceful like that, maybe Byakuya could stop being so fucking scared of Zabimaru. Hell, Byakuya’s fear was making Renji hesitant about his own strength.

And that wouldn’t do.

Not if he wanted to get stronger.

All of a sudden, people were standing up, saying goodnight. Renji scrambled to his feet just as Byakuya said to Kyōraku, “Have your adjutant make a proper meeting with mine and we can discuss Daisuke then.”

Kyōraku chuckled, “Yes, yes, I’ll make things all proper, Mr. Byakuya, just like you like them.”

This comment Byakuya rewarded with an utter mask of coldness. 

Kyōraku, of course, had no sense to leave it. “Brr,” he mocked. “Did you feel the sudden chill in the air, Shiro?”

“Yes,” Ukitake said with a hint of snappishness at his partner. “I should get you out of here before all hell breaks loose and the Kyōraku/Kuchiki feud is rekindled and you destroy your cousin’s marriage treaty. She would not thank you, Shunsui.”

“Ah, indeed not,” Kyōraku admitted with a sigh. “Nor would my brother. I’ve enough trouble there.”

“Oh, yes, you do,” Ukitake said with a funny little smile. “More than enough.”

On that curious note, the captains said goodnight and Rukia made her excuses as well and left with them. The heir reappeared with a yawn and said he could find his way back to his room alone… making Renji wonder just how ‘lost’ he’d been earlier. With the kid heading out, that just left Renji with one question. Once Byakuya had made his rounds to say goodnight to his family and they were alone, Renji hesitated at the foot of the stairs to the master bedroom. “So… uh, you want to spend the night with this demon or not?”

There was a heartbeat of a hesitation that cut Renji straight to the core.

Then, Byakuya seemed to shake himself off, though, Renji noticed, he didn’t drop that cold mask for even a second. “Of course,” Byakuya said. “Don’t be a fool. It’s only that…” Byakuya seemed to hunt around for an insult, but settled on, “ …that old man that gets under my skin.”

Renji cocked an eyebrow at Byakuya. Leaning a hip against the wall, he said, “You sure? Because I ain’t paying for another man’s sins.”

“What do you think you know?”

“I don’t know nothing,” Renji said, his hands up at the sharpness in Byakuya’s tone. “You’re the one who made the connection at dinner. Or did I just imagine that?”

‘I…” Okay, finally, there was a hint of emotion in the hesitation, which gave Renji some hope. “Perhaps it would be wisest if we just slept together. But, I would…” another crack in the mask, when Byakuya’s eyes jumped up to meet Renji’s briefly. “…like it if you stayed.”

Holy shit. Was Byakuya asking for a cuddle?

Renji smiled. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
As they made their way up the stairs, Renji wanted to reach out and grasp Byakuya’s hand, but the captain still seemed too stiff and irritable. Byakuya let out a sigh once Renji’d slid open the door to the master suite for them. “Do you suppose Daisuke is all right?”

Renji shrugged. “Hard to know given the mood Captain Kyōraku was in, but I kind of doubt he’d leave a kid in mortal danger.” Going over to the dressing room’s closet, Renji found his ratty cotton flowered robe hung up among Byakuya’s fine silks. He had to laugh, though—the laundress had shoved everything else aside as though make sure the cotton didn’t sully the silks. “My guess is he’s got Daisuke in some bolt hole or other.”

Byakuya undid his hakama’s obi. The kimono he’d worn tonight was simple as such things went—fairly subdued in the Kuchiki blue color range and not too many layers—but he’d probably still need to ring for someone to fold the fabric up and store it away properly. “Yes. However, I’m less concerned about where he is now, than I am about the circumstances that forced him to flee—if that’s what’s happened. Regardless, I thought with the defeat of the Arrancar, there would be no more upset in the Rukongai.”

Just managing to hold back a snort in time, Renji said, “There’s always trouble in the Rukon, Taicho.”

Managing a fairly precise fold, Byakuya set the hakama in an empty alcove. He rolled up the obi as he frowned. “I suppose that’s true. Still, I’m disappointed that it hasn’t ended with Aizen’s defeat.”

With his own obi undone, Renji’s hakama dropped to the floor. He thought about leaving them there on the tatami, but Byakuya pointed to an empty basket on a nearby shelf. 

“No comment?” Byakuya asked as he undid the ties of his kimono’s first layer. “I would have thought you’d have something to say about the normal state of political unrest in the Rukongai.”

Renji gave Byakuya the stink eye over his shoulder. “What would I know about it? Inuzuri wasn’t exactly a hot bed of radicals. We were too focused on the next meal to bother plotting overthrow.” Renji managed not to add that he kind of always figured that was the point of all that starvation. Distraction by abject hunger.

“Indeed? How is it your brother fell in with such fellows?”

With his kosode undone, Renji started on the shitagi. “Prison? I don’t know. I mean if I was going to look for people pissed off at the system, I might start there. Just sayin.’ They got the background and, well, the leisure time.”

Byakuya let out a little humorous snort. Then, after a few moments of contemplation, asked, “But surely no one could run a revolution from a prison cell, could they?”

“You’d have to ask Seichi,” Renji said, shoving the rest of his uniform into the same basket as his hakama. “But, I don’t see why not. I mean, it ain’t like at the Maggot’s Nest where you’re on lockdown all the time and have moat around you and all that jazz. From what I understand, these guys work in the mines and stuff. I bet they could make contact with locals with a bit of ingenuity.”

“Mmmm,” Byakuya muttered. Renji could feel eyes on him and turned to see Byakuya admiring his naked backside. 

“Oi,” Renji said, flipping his robe at Byakuya’s chest. “None of that now. We’re just sleeping, remember.”

Byakuya sighed disappointedly as Renji slipped into his cherry blossom robe. Pointing to the big showy pink flower petals, he said, “At least I’m still on top of you.”

“Heh,” Renji smiled and leaned in to kiss Byakuya on the cheek. 

But, Byakuya turned swiftly and caught Renji’s lips. They came together so fast that their bellies bumped. As Renji recovered from the ambush and started to participate in the kiss, Byakuya hands reached up to undo Renji’s bandana and hair. Wait, Renji thought tasting sake on Byakuya’s tongue, this is too fast for a night of snuggling.

When his hair came loose, Renji pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. He put his hands on Byakuya’s shoulders to keep him at bay and said, “What’ca doing, babe? Did you think if you just jumped me, I’d go for it?”

Byakuya’s lips twisted guiltily, but then quirked into a slight smile. “You have to admit, it’s strategy that’s worked in the past.”

“It’s also blown up on us, too.” To show no hard feelings, Renji kissed the tip of Byakuya’s nose. But, he paused to look Byakuya firmly in the eyes. “Especially when you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Watch what you say,” Byakuya said, his eyes narrowing and reiatsu rising.

“Yeah, see, right there. That’s why we’re not doing anything tonight.” Renji spoke calmly, but he tensed ready to give Byakuya a hard shove away. Then he thought better of it. Letting out a breath, he let his hands massage the shoulders that felt like granite beneath his palms. “I thought, before, you were asking for something nice. I could give you something nice—a massage, some cuddles—but you got to play by the rules, babe. You promised me you would, remember? After the inn.”

Byakuya’s eyes slid to the floor. He glared at it so long that Renji thought he might have to fight after all, but then Byakuya snarled a nearly inaudible: “I hate promises.”

“Yeah, I get that. Stupid ones,” Renji said. “But, this ain’t like them other ones. You break this one and….” Renji didn’t even want to think about that or, worse, start making threats, so he switched to a different tack. “Look, I ain’t asking for something unreasonable, am I?”

A long breath, like the hiss of a tire deflating, escaped Byakuya’s thin lips. “No,” he said. “You’re not. Let me splash some cold water on my face and I’ll join you in the bedroom.”

#

Renji had just about found what he was looking for when Byakuya came into the main bedroom. 

Byakuya’d removed the last bit of his official kimono and the kenseikan. Now, he wore a simple silvery kimono with the impression of whitish swans painted on the fabric, the effect made it look like the birds were soaring through a bank of clouds or skimming over a snowy plane. 

Byakuya’s eyes went wide, seeing what Renji was doing. “You confuse me,” he said plainly. “Isn’t that our toy drawer?”

“It is,” Renji said, pulling up the little box he’d been looking for. “And these are massage oils. I remembered seeing them at the hotel room after you bought the whole store.”

Byakuya looked skeptical. “How is slicking my body with oil going to make me less turned on?”

“It’s slicking. Cripes, it’s just going to make my hands less rough. It gets sucked right into your skin. Anyways, if I do it right, it could put you to sleep.”

Continuing to frown, Byakuya said, “You’re determined to test me, aren’t you?”

“No,” Renji said. “That’s the last thing I want to do.” He looked at the oils and then at the drawer. “I could put them back.”

Byakuya shook his head. “No, I’d like to try this. Especially since it sounds as if you have some experience. Should I be jealous?”

“Of the fact I’ve had a lot of sore muscles and know other guys who have? Sure, if you want,” Renji said coming over to the bed. “Now, roll over and pull down your kimono so I can get at your back.”

Byakuya started. Blinking up at Renji, he said, “Tell me again how this isn’t sexy?”

Renji grinned wolfishly. “You are easy as sin when you’re drunk, you know that, boyfriend? Seriously. But, this time a backrub is just a backrub, okay?”

“Very well,” Byakuya said, undoing the knot at his waist with a deeply doubtful look. As Byakuya proceeded to arrange himself, Renji considered that he should probably not straddle Byakuya’s butt. It would be more awkward to do all this from one side, but, given everything, it seemed wiser.

While Byakuya fluffed up pillows, Renji opened bottles and smelled each one. He found about three out of the five that he liked, so he offered them to Byakuya to smell, “What do you think of this one?”

“Cheap.”

“Okay,” Renji laughed. “But do remember you’re the one who bought these. How about this one? It’s more subtle.”

“Much more,” Byakuya agreed, holding his hair from his face to smell it again. “Yes, I can barely smell it, but I get a hint of spice. I approve.”

Renji sat beside the bed, and set the discarded bottle on the end table. “Okay, this one is more floral. You like this better?”

“It’s all right,” Byakuya said. “But, go with the second one.”

Only a little surprised Byakuya didn’t want the flowery one, Renji looked down at where Byakuya shifted a little uncertainly. Byakuya watched warily as Renji poured a little of the massage oil into his hands and rubbed it around, warming it. 

“I am going to touch you, you know,” Renji said. “A lot. You good with that?”

“We’ll see.”

At least that was honest. “You want a safe word?”

Byakuya clucked his tongue as though the suggestion insulted him. “For a massage?”

“Why not?” Renji asked. “It’s not like this is entirely in your comfort zone.” Renji glanced down at how shallowly Byakuya was breathing. “Look at you, you’re stiff as a board. Anyway, I need you to tell me if you want more pressure or less. I’ve been told I get overenthusiastic.”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya turned his head and rested against the pillows. “And we’re not talking about sex?”

“Heh, accurate, but no.” Renji put a testing hand on the small of Byakuya’s bare back. Slowly, gently, he made a circle up to shoulders and back again. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said. Then out of nowhere, he said, “Ichigo.”

Renji’s hand jumped up and he looked around the room. “Where?”

“No, my safe word. Strawberries. I hate them.”

With his hands in the air, Renji tried to process this concept for the longest time. Finally, he burst out laughing. “Okay, I guess we know who we won’t be having a threesome with. Because that’d just be confusing.”

Byakuya made a derisive noise and no other comment.

Smiling, Renji put both hands on Byakuya’s back this time and started rubbing a little harder. “Ichigo, huh? Well, it’d be a mood killer all right. That’d stop me stone dead. It’s not like I’m going to want to keep at anything with you yelling out some other man’s name. So, how about something for ‘yellow?’”

“Can’t I just say more or less?”

“Yeah, of course,” Renji said. But he leaned in and gave Byakuya’s shoulder a squeeze, “But I was just getting to know you. I mean I had no idea you hated strawberries. And, fuck, if your sister didn’t have to go fall for one.”

“Pfft,” Byakuya said, “Don’t remind me.”

Renji ran his hands up and down Byakuya’s back, taking time to rub shoulder blades, making the muscles pop and click. Damn, there was a lot of tension, but Renji worked deliberately and patiently. 

Several long minutes passed before Byakuya said sleepily, “Konpeto. I don’t entirely hate those because Yachiru loves them so. Still, I would rather do without. Too sweet. That can be yellow.”

“So, strawberries and candy,” Renji said, nodding. “Got it.”

With a sigh, Byakuya said, “This feels good.”

“Yeah? Not too hard?” Renji asked as he kneaded a particularly stubborn spot.

His face still turned away, Byakuya let out a little satisfied grunt. “No, it feels… confident.”

Was that some kind of weird compliment? Renji decided to take it that way. “Thanks.”

“Will you really do this until I fall asleep?”

“You bet,” Renji said. Was Byakuya kidding? This was great for him too, a chance to touch and not be—well, punished for it. 

Snuggling his face deeper into the pillow, Byakuya murmured, “I love you.”

Renji almost faltered, but managed to keep his cool. He kept up steady pressure and tried to sound casual when he replied, “I love you, too.”

It wasn’t long before Byakuya was out cold. As Renji settled in beside him, smelling the massage oil on them both, he thought: _Best. Night. Ever._


End file.
